the revenge
by indiagreen12
Summary: The tartars are back but this time for lucy! Will fairy taul be able to protect lucy. Will nastu ever confess his love to lucy and who the heck is sarah read to find out


**FanFiction** | unleash your imagination

Browse

Stories

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Crossovers

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Just In

All

Stories: New

Stories: Updated

Crossovers: New

Crossovers: Updated

Community

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Forum

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Betas

All

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Specific

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Story

Story

Writer

Forum

Community

MiscWrestling

Follow/Fav Evolution girl

By: hannah 232

Nicole comes to the WWE just as Evolution is looking to add a female member to their team. Old friends meet, new emotions hatch, but what happens when Nicole finds herself falling for a member of Evolution.

Rated: Fiction M - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 13 - Words: 30,800 - Reviews: 80 - Favs: 31 - Follows: 12 - Updated: 4/28/2005 - Published: 7/5/2004 - id: 1948520

+ - Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten

1. Welcome Back2. Don't I Know You!3. 1st ImpressionsNo Wait2nd?4. Diving In Head First5. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me6. Wrongful Turns7. Unusual Behavior8. The Beginning To An End9. The Start Of Something New10. Falling11. Good and Evil12. The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows13. Wanderlust Next

_**Disclaimer:**_ I unfortunately own nothing. All of the wrestlers mentioned in this story are sole property of Vince McMahon, and hopefully they own themselves. Although, I'd like to own a few of these wrestlers, it will undoubtedly never happen seeing as Vince will not be persuaded to let me have them even for just a day lol. The only person I own is Nicole. Most of the storylines are the same, while there might be some differences. Like Paul Heyman is the SmackDown! GM. I'm not too sure the timeframe of this story, but it is way before WrestleMania XX, but Steve Austin just left, and Chris Benoit is already Champion, having won it 2 months prior. And now...

Chapter 1: Welcome Back

As I walked through the hallways of Madison Square Garden a rush of warmth swept through me. I was home. Finally, I was back where I belonged. I was back at an arena. I was back in the world of wrestling, and I was finally getting my chance back. That chance was taken away from me a couple years ago, while they were still called the WWF, after a bad breakup with a certain Shawn Micheals, and an ankle injury that threw me on the backburner. While in recovery, Vince McMahon, or whoever it was, decided that the roster was in need of cutbacks. Seeing as I was still very young, 17, and had no way to defend myself in this matter, for I only found out later what had happened, I was cut. When my ankle was healed I had nowhere to go, no job. I decided to get back in the ring and train harder, and try my hand at the indy scene. Soon I had become quite the hit with their fans and was being called up by every promotion, including once again the WWE.

J.R. and Vince decided it would be best to send me off to OVW. Most of the OVW fans remembered me from the indies, and soon I had a huge following. I won their women's championship, in a grueling match against Victoria, where I won the respect from those who thought I was just a pretty face with a famous last name in the wrestling world.

Soon enough I was called up by J.R. He and the others in charge of such grand decision-making had concluded that I needed to be brought to television. He gave me the choice of either RAW, or SmackDown! After countless meeting with each brands General Managers, Eric Bischoff, and Paul Heyman respectively, I had made my decision much to one of their dismay.

Which brings be back to reality; my first night on by brand of choice: RAW. I was to meet Mr. Bischoff in his office for 5 o'clock, which as I glanced at my watch I am already late for. I was unsure as to where his office would be. I sped up my pace, walked over to a stagehand, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me with a quizzical glance.

"Can I help you Miss?" the man asked.

"Yes actually you can. I was just hoping you could point me in the direction of Mr. Bischoff's office." I answered.

"Ya sure. Just keep walking in that direction," he said as he pointed to my right "and then turn left. You should see a door that has a sign on it that says 'MR. BISCHOFF'." he stressed the ' sign on the door' part like I was some dumb blonde.

"Thanks" I yelled over my shoulder as I made my way to his office.

Within 5 minutes I had reached my destination. I pulled out my compact, opened it, applied some more lipgloss, threw it back in my purse, and adjusted my pink tweed blazer. I walked up to the door and gently knocked. I heard a faint 'Come In', and entered the office.

Mr. Bischoff was sitting in his black leather chair reading some papers while speaking on the phone. He looked up as I entered, smiled, and told the person on the other end he would call them back. He put the papers back into a yellow manila folder and stood up to greet me.

"Well Ms. Austin, I am so glad to see you here. Let me be the first to welcome you to the RAW Roster. I am so very glad that you decided to come and join the RAW crew and not go to that poor excuse of a brand SmackDown!" he smiled that malevolent smile of his and gestured for me to sit opposite him as he went back to his chair behind the glass desk.

"Well thank you for giving me this opportunity to come to RAW and I hope that I can make a great contribution to the show. And as for SmackDown! I just thought that my talent would be more apropos for RAW seeing as you have the Women's division. SmackDown! has a very talented roster Mr. Bischoff if you don't mind my saying so" I gave him a smile which he returned.

"I guess we are all entitled to our own opinions. I'm sure that you will be a great addition to our team, ... especially to the Women's division" he smirked as he looked me up and down.

"I was thinking that you would make your debut tonight" he continued "but not in the competitive way Oh don't worry" he said when he saw the look on my face "I just want to introduce you to the crowd to see what kind of a reaction you get from them. But I'll leave it up you. You can do whatever you like tonight, just as long as you make yourself known to the crowd. Don't worry I'm sure you'll get a good reaction. Well now if you'll excuse me I have an important telephone call to make. Why don't you go on to the Women's locker room and get ready for tonight. I'm sure you know many of the girls" He got up and walked over to the door. I followed him over there while he opened the door signaling my departure.

As I began to leave I turned to him once more "Thank you again, Mr. Bischoff. You don't know how much this means to me. After all that happened between you and my father, I am very thankful that you didn't put that into consideration" I declared.

"Well your father is responsible for his own actions. It would not be fair to put the blame on you, or on anyone else for that matter. Steve makes his own decision. He does whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Now if I had a grudge and used it against you what kind of General Manager would I be."

I again turned to leave only to have Bischoff detain me a little longer, " And Nicole, Welcome Back".

With that I left his office and went in search of the Women's Locker room.

_**Meanwhile in Bischoff's office**_

Eric Bischoff closed his door and walked back over to his glass desk and leather chair. He sat down and reopened the manila folder he had been reading prior to his meeting with Ms. Austin. He picked up his phone, dialed the all to familiar number, and waited for it to be answered.

"Bischoff, how are you?" came a voice from the other end

"I've very well thank you. Now, I was going over the papers you sent me, and I must say that I totally agree with you on this. You deserve a rematch. I know it, you know it, and so does every one else here. Hell even Chris Benoit knows it. So what I was thinking was that at WrestleMania XX there would be a rematch: you versus Chris Benoit World Heavyweight Title on the line." Bischoff continued.

"Well I like the sounds of that very much Eric, and you know it. Now all you have to do is make sure that it happens, I need to get that belt back. I'll see you at the arena later" the man said.

"Hunter, don't worry it'll happen, and in no time you will have that belt back!" With that concluding statement the other line went dead.

_**In Evolution's Limo**_

"Well, it looks like I will be getting my belt back at WrestleMania" Hunter gloated.

"We all knew that was gonna happen man. It was just a matter of time" Randy said as he stroked his Intercontinental Belt.

"You know man, after you win Evolution will once again have all the gold and we will be an unstoppable force; you the Heavyweight Champ, me and Ric the Tag Champs, and Randy the Intercontinental Champ" Dave Batista concluded.

"Whooooooooooooooo we'll be Stylin' and Profilin'. Not that we don't do that now anyways." Ric laughed.

Hunter thought for a moment and then grinned, "You know we still don't have all the gold. There is still the Women's Championship. Although I'm sure none of us would fit the category." Hunter laughed and so did the others "Well boys, I think it's about time we find ourselves the first lady of Evolution"

"We all know Randy has already found his" Dave said trying to keep a straight face.

"Man, Fuck you. That chick last night was crazy. Kept talking about how much she wanted to marry me and how much she loved me. She thought she was my girlfriend, honestly like I'll ever see her again" Randy tried to defend himself.

"Ya well it didn't stop you from screwing her" Hunter pointed out.

"Like I was gonna pass up that opportunity" Randy smirked.

"Alright, so I guess we should start looking for the newest member of Evolution, any suggestions" Ric interrupted.

"Preferably, she has to be hot with a nice ass and a nice rack, you know to even it out" Randy explained.

"You can't screw her Randy, so get it out of your head" Hunter interjected.

"Why the hell not. Hey, if she wants to saddle up with the Legend Killer I ain't gonna stop her. You guys can all screw her too, I don't care as long as I'm first in line. Anyways she has to be hot no matter what right, cuz that's what Evolution is all about" Randy said.

By this time Evolution had reached the arena-parking garage, and were in the process of getting out of the car.

"I'll tell you what Randy if and when we find the perfect girl for Evolution, then we'll talk" Hunter decided.

"Ok sounds good. So lets get a move on and find Evolution a hottie." Randy said as he walked into the arena bags in hand with Hunter, Ric, and Dave not far behind.

_**Author's Note**_: Okay so that was chapter 1. Tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW it will mean so much to me. This is only my 2nd story so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I stopped writing my first story Essence of a Bella Donna, cuz no one reviewed. If ya like this one please review, even if you don't like it review tell me why. And if you have any suggestions to who I should pair Nicole up with please tell so I'll stop begging now

Random Thoughts: okay so I know I kinda made Bischoff seem nice in here I guess I did, I didn't really mean to it just happened, but he'll get worse. I just love him as the bad guy. Randy is just tooooooooooooo hottttttttt OMG FAINT. Thx Read n Review.

1. Welcome Back2. Don't I Know You!3. 1st ImpressionsNo Wait2nd?4. Diving In Head First5. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me6. Wrongful Turns7. Unusual Behavior8. The Beginning To An End9. The Start Of Something New10. Falling11. Good and Evil12. The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows13. Wanderlust Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

Favorite : Story Author Follow : Story Author

Post Review As

FanFiction

FictionPress

Google

Facebook

Twitter

Amazon

Email

Actions

Add to Community

Report Abuse

Share

Google+

Twitter

Tumblr

Facebook

Follow/Favorite

+ Follow

* * *

style="width: 0.14in; height: 0.14in" Story style="width: 0.14in; height: 0.14in" Writer

+ Favorite

* * *

style="width: 0.14in; height: 0.14in" Story style="width: 0.14in; height: 0.14in" Writer

Close Working... Save

Help . Privacy . Terms of Service . Top


End file.
